


Blindsided

by sahiya



Series: A Time Lord, an Immortal, and a River [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blindfolds, Multi, Porn, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Jack,” River said, “how do you feel about blindfolds?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Firefly124! I know you said you were picky about kink, but, um, I have a hard time keeping these three totally vanilla. (It's mostly River's fault this time, not Jack's, but he hardly objects!)
> 
> Thanks to Fuzzyboo for the beta. This is a sequel to the stuffer I wrote for Canaan, [Begging for More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626201), but it can be read on its own (and is rather less kinky than "Begging," I think).
> 
> Other notes: [The French Laundry](http://www.frenchlaundry.com) is Thomas Keller's restaurant in Napa Valley. I have, alas, never been there myself (you basically need a TARDIS to get a reservation), but the dishes I describe here were stolen off their online menu.

“So, Jack,” River said, “how do you feel about blindfolds?”

Jack pushed himself out from beneath the console and looked up at her. She was leaning against the safety rail, smiling. She had one of the scarves they’d used to tie the Doctor up the night before in her hands and was letting it glide, serpentlike, through her fingers. 

“For you, me, or -” Jack glanced down through the glass floor to where the Doctor swung in the hammock, making repairs to the underside of the console “- him?”

“Any of the above,” River said, “but I was thinking you, specifically. We agreed last night that it was your turn.”

Jack sat up. “I like them.”

River nodded. “What else do you like?”

“I like what we did last night,” Jack said, pushing himself to his feet. “I’m kinkier than the Doctor, though. I don’t mind some pain.”

“You’ll have to get that elsewhere,” River said. “The Doctor really doesn’t like anything worse than a scratch or a bite. Between you and me, though, he likes those quite a lot.”

Jack went to stand next to her, not quite backing her up against the rail. He had the distinct impression that River Song did not like to be cornered, and woe to anyone who tried. “How about you, River?”

River smiled and looped the scarf around Jack’s neck. The silky material whispered against his skin. “Maybe we can play sometime, just the two of us, and you’ll find out. But not tonight.”

Jack returned her smile with one of his own. “You like running the show, don’t you?”

“Well,” River said, arching an eyebrow at him as she turned to go, “someone has to.”

The Doctor took them out that night, to a restaurant on New New Paris with a Michelin Nova. Jack’s first Doctor would have refused to change his clothes or even his shoes for the outing, but his new Doctor readily swapped his tweed for black-tie, going so far as top hat and tails, a white scarf draped around his neck. River wore a stunning green dress that accentuated every curve and had a slit up the side that was almost, but not quite, scandalous. Jack knew he cleaned up well, but when the three of them walked arm-in-arm into the dining room of The Fourth French Laundry, heads turned, and he wasn’t at all sure that he was the one turning them. 

It had been a long time since Jack had had a meal like this: course after course of tiny dishes, wine pairings, their very own waiter and sommelier. Every bite was perfect, from the caviar to the mascarpone polenta to the guinea hen truffée. The Doctor was charmingly solicitous. River took it in stride, smiling and calling him _sweetie_ , and keeping her hand on Jack’s thigh, distractingly high up. But it was only with the sixth course - Wagyu beef with matsutake mushrooms - that Jack realized what was going on. 

He was being wooed. By the Doctor and his stunningly gorgeous wife. 

It was almost too much for Jack to take in, on top of all the rich food and wine. He rarely drank anymore and never to the point of being drunk. But after the fourth course, he stood up to go to the restroom and realized he had inadvertently made an exception. When he returned with a slightly clearer head, it was to find that dessert had arrived: a chocolate pot de crème that was just dark enough not to be too sweet, paired with a port that evoked noises from River reminiscent of a few she’d made the night before. Jack’s tuxedo trousers were abruptly too tight. He caught River’s eye, and she winked at him. 

“What do you think?” the Doctor asked as they left. Jack was sandwiched between them, their arms looped through his. “New New Paris.” He broke away and pivoted on his heel to walk backward, spreading his arms and his white scarf with them. “Just as cosmopolitan as New New York, but with considerably less graffiti. Not that there’s anything wrong with graffiti. What do you say, Jack? Would you like to go dancing?”

“No,” River said firmly, before Jack could open his mouth. “No dancing, Doctor. He’s a nightmare on a dance floor,” she added to Jack.

“Oi!”

“Besides,” River added, “I think Jack would like to go back to the TARDIS. I certainly would.” She reached out and snared the Doctor, drawing him back toward her side. “I have plans for the two of you.” 

Jack’s heart gave a leap at the sight of the TARDIS, waiting for them down the narrow side street where they’d parked her. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened, spilling light onto the pavement. They’d barely stepped inside before River kissed Jack, twining her arms around his neck. He was aware, vaguely, of the Doctor skipping past them to the console. But mostly he was aware of the way River’s hair felt tangled around his fingers, of how her lips and tongue felt against his, of the way her hips pressed up against his cock. 

She broke the kiss off when they’d finished dematerializing. “Mmm,” she said, smiling. “I didn’t get to do that last night, but it was worth waiting for. Now come along, you two.” She took Jack’s hand and led him up the stairs to the console, where she snagged the Doctor as well. 

The Doctor and River’s bedroom was conveniently located at the top of the stairs tonight. She preceded them in and pointed toward the bed. “Jack, take your clothes off and sit on the bed. Doctor, I’m going to need to borrow your scarf.” River disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. 

The Doctor immediately pulled Jack in for a kiss. Jack tasted wine on the Doctor’s tongue and wondered, suddenly, if he was perhaps not the only one who was a bit drunk. He let the Doctor push his jacket down his arms to fall onto the floor, then unfasten his belt. He pulled the Doctor’s shirt out of his trousers and slid his hands across the cool skin of his back. The Doctor hummed and cupped Jack through his trousers, sliding the heel of his hand along the length of Jack’s cock. Jack shuddered, and the Doctor, to his disappointment, broke off the kiss. 

“If you know what’s good for both of us, you’ll be naked and on the bed when River gets back,” the Doctor said, and unzipped Jack’s fly. Jack toed off his shoes, and the Doctor pushed Jack’s trousers and underwear down at once. Jack stepped out of them and started unbuttoning his shirt with unsteady fingers. The Doctor stepped away long enough to discard most of his formalwear, save for his scarf, which he draped across the foot of the bed. 

“Come here, Doc,” Jack said, and pulled the Doctor with him when he fell across the bed. Warm skin against cool skin, cock against cock, the Doctor’s hands skimming his sides and down to cup his ass. Jack took the Doctor’s earlobe in his teeth and bit down gently. The Doctor shivered, and Jack felt him shift, reaching - he hoped - for both their cocks.

“I don’t think so, Doctor,” River said. Jack opened his eyes to see her standing by the bed, wearing a different robe this time - dark blue silk, and short, just to her mid-thigh. Despite being belted across her waist, the robe did nothing to hide anything. She regarded them and made a pleased noise, deep in her throat. “The two of you together - I could watch you all day.” She reached for the Doctor’s scarf and let it slip through her fingers. “Doctor, help Jack sit up against the headboard, please. Make sure he’s comfortable.”

The Doctor helped him sit up, or recline, rather, against some pillows. When Jack was comfortable, River sat beside him, the Doctor’s scarf draped across her palms. “Are you still okay with what we talked about earlier?” she asked him. 

“Yes,” Jack said. His cock throbbed in anticipation. 

“Yes _what_?” River demanded, albeit with a smile.

Jack caught the Doctor’s eye. The Doctor gave him a nod. “Yes, River.”

“Thank you.” River folded the scarf in thirds and pressed it over Jack’s eyes, tying it in back so that it was secure, but not too tight. “Any light at the edges?”

“No, River.” The scarf, being white, didn’t block all light completely, but he couldn’t see movement or shadows. “Are there any rules?” Jack asked. 

“Don’t move from that position,” River said. “You can touch us, but you can’t move from this position, and I don’t want to see a hand on either of your cocks until I say so. Understand?”

“Yes, River,” Jack said, and the Doctor echoed him.

“Oh,” River said, rather unsteadily. “That could really go to a girl’s head.” Jack heard her draw a deep breath, as though to calm herself. “Come here, Doctor.”

Jack lay quietly, listening as the two of them left the bed. He could hear them murmuring to each other, but he couldn’t make out anything distinct. He concentrated on lying still and adjusting to the lack of sight. He was a little disappointed that River hadn’t opted to tie him up, but he was beginning to believe they might have ample time to try everything they wanted to. River was a creative woman, and the Doctor clearly trusted her judgment in this area; if this was what she wanted, Jack wouldn’t argue. 

He heard them return to the bed. The mattress dipped as someone knelt or sat beside him, and then someone kissed him - the Doctor, Jack realized quickly, by taste and texture. But he didn’t kiss Jack for nearly as long as Jack might have wished. “Sit forward,” the Doctor whispered. Jack did so, and felt the Doctor slide behind him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, pulling him back against his chest. Jack let his head fall back to rest against the Doctor’s shoulder; the Doctor pressed a kiss to the arch of his neck and began tracing intricate patterns with his fingertips across Jack’s chest. 

Jack felt River climb onto the end of the bed. “Gorgeous,” she murmured, then tapped his foot. “Bend your knees.” Jack obliged and heard the pop of a cap. A moment later, River’s finger, coated with lube, breached his body. Jack tilted his hips to help, and the Doctor pinched one of his nipples lightly between his fingers. Jack twitched in surprise, as the sensation went straight to his cock. 

River withdrew her finger after only a minute or two. “I think that’s enough,” she said. “Jack, the Doctor tells me you were particularly interested in one of my toys yesterday. Is that true?”

Jack remembered the toy. It was a slim wand, designed to be inserted and deliver pulses to the prostate. He’d briefly considered using it in combination with a cockring to drive the Doctor mad, but he’d decided against it. “Yes, River.”

“I think we’ll make use of it tonight.” He felt her press the end of the wand against his hole. It slid inside easily, and he felt his breath quicken in anticipation. The first pulse made him gasp, arching briefly against the Doctor’s chest. “That’s the lowest setting,” River said. “I could set it to deliver the pulses automatically, but I’d rather not, for now. If you’re very good, I’ll increase the intensity.”

“How are we defining ‘good’?” Jack asked. The Doctor ran a hand down his chest and back up again to pinch his other nipple, then rub his finger across the tip. Jack groaned. He could still feel echoes of pleasure from the first pulse. 

River didn’t reply, but Jack got his answer when he felt her straddle his hips. He had a few seconds to prepare himself, and then she was sinking down onto his cock. Jack managed not to thrust into her immediately by holding his breath and biting his lip. When he had control of himself again, he let his breath out. River sank down further, taking him deeper inside of her. “You’re good when _I’m_ good,” she said, breathlessly. “And when you make me come, you’re _very_ good. Understand?”

“Yes, River,” Jack said, and then she started to move. They found a rhythm, and Jack reached down, searching for River’s clit with his fingers. He found it and she groaned. “Yes, good,” she managed, and the wand deep inside Jack pulsed, suffusing pleasure throughout his body. He gasped, arching against her, and she groaned again and sent another pulse of pleasure through him. 

“Her breasts,” the Doctor said in his ear. “Touch her breasts.” Jack could feel the Doctor’s cock pressing wetly against the small of his back. Jack reached out, and the Doctor helped guide the hand that wasn’t rubbing River’s clit to one of River’s breasts, rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger. “Gently, Jack,” he murmured in Jack’s ear. 

“Once,” River said, in a shaky voice, “once the Doctor spent hours just - I didn’t let him touch any other part of me, just my breasts. Sucking, biting, massaging. And then,” she gasped, “and then, and then, all he had to do was blow on my nipples and I came.” Jack pinched her nipple, and River cried out, freezing and clenching around his cock. He pressed firmly against her clit, and she came, her inner muscles working against him until he thought she’d drag him over the edge with her. He managed not to, but it was close, and the aftershocks, the way she continued to flutter against him, didn’t help. 

“Wait,” he said, sensing that he was about to get rewarded with another pulse to his prostate. If she did that now, he thought, it would all be over. “Wait, wait.” He forced himself to breathe out, then in. When River finally stopped fluttering against him, he relaxed. “Okay,” he managed. “Lowest setting.” Anything else might kill him. 

“I should punish you for topping from the bottom,” River said, “but you’ve been _very_ good, so I’ll overlook it.” The wand inside Jack pulsed, and he groaned. 

River, mercifully, gave him a few seconds to recover before she started moving again. She pushed his hand away from her clit, but rewarded him with another pulse when he took her breasts in both his hands. He could feel the Doctor thrusting against his back and wondered how long any of them could possibly last like this. River leaned over him, and Jack took the hint, lifting his head to mouth at her breast. There was no grace to it, but River mumbled, “Yes, good,” and gave Jack another pulse. He bit her and she cried out, clenching around his cock again. 

It wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge. Jack thrust into her and found her nipple with his mouth, letting his teeth catch on it. The Doctor groaned, and River gave a high, stuttering cry and came for the second time. “Don’t -” Jack tried to say, but River either didn’t hear him or had decided it was enough, because the wand inside Jack pulsed, more intensely this time, and he came until his vision whited out. 

When he opened his eyes again, someone had removed his blindfold. He blinked, but the lights in the bedroom were low, and he didn’t have to make much of an adjustment. He was lying against the Doctor’s chest, and they were both a sticky mess. River had rolled to the side, but one of her legs was hooked over Jack’s, her arm slung across his waist. 

“I got the flannel last night,” River said, after a long, exhausted silence. “‘S someone else’s turn.”

“Forget the flannel,” Jack mumbled into the Doctor’s chest. “I think we need a bathtub.”

“Got one of those,” the Doctor said. 

“Big enough for three?” River asked. 

“It is now.”

River was the first to straggle upright. She shed her wrecked robe, and Jack watched with interest as she padded naked across the bedroom to the bathroom. He heard her turn the water and sighed. “I guess we should join her,” he said, pushing himself up on arms that didn’t quite want to work. 

“Yeah.” The Doctor sat up, then caught Jack’s hand. “Wait.” Jack turned, and the Doctor kissed him, cupping Jack’s jaw in his hand. “This is good, isn’t it?” the Doctor murmured. “That you’re here. I think it’s good.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, Doc. I think it’s good.”

_Fin._


End file.
